Oto
Oto was a De-Matoran who was a servant of the Brotherhood of Makuta, who was later transformed into a Toa. History Early history Oto began his life on Spherus Magna, as a De-Matoran, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on Xia, along with a small population of other Matoran of Various types. Oto took up the position of a mechanic during his time in Xia. He loved working on vehicles, and eventually became very skilled in fixing and repairing large machinery. He was sometimes hired out to repair equipment for many of Xia's numerous factories. Matoran Life However, when the Brotherhood of Makuta came to Xia looking for workers, Oto offered his services due to the substantial benefits offered. Being, a De-Matoran, he was ideal for assisting the Makuta in their tasks. This was mainly due to the fact that De-Matoran's quietness and noise sensitivity made them ideal workers, easy to control, and so he was accepted. His duties for this job primarily included maintinence and assissting with experiments. His work there was almost enirely uneventful, until a time when the Makuta he was working for needed a subject for a virus that would temporarily diminish a being sense of hearing, in order to protect against sonic attacks. Oto, being a De-matoran, was selected for testing, as his hearing would only be reduced to around the normal level if something went wrong. However, when the virus was administered to him, something went wrong and the effects did not wear off. The Makuta, although indifferent to Oto's situation, did allow him to leave as a result. After this, around 58,000 years ago, Oto settled on Stelt, where he became involved in an illicit gang of dockyard thugs, capturing harbor-bound vessels and looting them of their goods. This job provided the De-Matoran with stability for many years. After 4,000 years of crime, however, the actions of the wandering Toa Lesovikk and the remnant of his team put a fatal end to the gang's activities and Oto was forced to flee and find a job elsewhere. Oto then took up a job on his original place of residence on Xia, as there were few other places where his skills would be in demand. He settled in the small community of Matoran living in Xia, and got a job at a weapons factory, although he supplemented his income by committing minor crimes. During this time, he developed a friendship with another De-Matoran named Naroke, who had become employed at the factory after some hard times. She took note of his rough, unscrupulous lifestyle, and tried to persuade him to take up a new occupation and sever ties with his life of crime, as her level-headed and rather serious nature didn't let her see what was so attractive about constantly being in serious danger. Around 49,000 years ago, her arguments eventually got through to Oto, and shortly after, they both traveled away from Xia, hoping to reach Metru Nui. During the long journey to the City of Legends, they became romantically involved. However, in a set of unknown circumstances, they ended up separated. Oto found himself on the Southern Continent, as a Toa, afflicted with partial memory loss. He could only vague recall his later life on Xia or Metru Nui, although he retained memories of Naroke. He experienced something of a relapse, and reverted to his immoral ways. Life as a Toa After finding himself in the Southern Continent, he began to wander. He was forced to scrounge for supplies, but only stole from Matoran settlements twice, neither with their own Toa. His only tools were what he could make himself. An unspecified amount of time later, he came across a group of three Toa traveling south. Oto was prepared to fight, but after conversing with the group, let down his guard. He joined the group of Toa, as they were looking for more Toa to join their Toa team. The Kakama-wearer then began traveling with them, and learned their names: Orokul, Zasere, and Calorrid. It is unknown what else transpired during his time with them, although it is known that two other Toa joined as well Recently, Oto met the newest recruit to their team, and when they were assigned a mission to apprehend two rogue Toa, he participated. They were all transported to Metru Nui and he fought one of the two Toa, along with two other members of his team, Luoya and Zasere. The Toa of Lightning fled, and they were forced to give chase. however, they were unsuccessful as the Vo-toa was transported away by a Toa of Air, who disrupted Oto's Sonic attacks by creating a Vacuum. They regretfully returned back to the rest of their team, where they encountered Vahna and Tusval, who had come to meet them. They reported their failure, and they all traveled back to their base Abilities and Traits Oto is a very thrill-seeking type of person. He loves to go fast, as is obvious by his mask choice. He loves to play practical jokes, and loves messing with people he knows and doesn't know. In addition, he is rarely abashed by anything, being seemingly unable to be fazed. He was formerly very rough and immoral, but has since mostly changed for the better. As a Toa of Sonics, he had near-perfect control over sound waves. As such, at a basic level, he could create, control, and absorb sonic energy. Examples of this included creating shock waves, absorbing or manipulating sound in an area to create silence, and using sonar. Powers and Equipment As a Matoran, Oto had mostly inaccessible elemental Sonics powers, which manifested themselves only as a keen sense of hearing, but this ability was reduced to normal levels by a Makuta Virus. As a Toa, He gained full control over and access to his innate Sonics powers, although his enhanced hearing remained mostly disabled. Oto wears the Kanohi Kakama, Mask of Speed. It gave him the power to move and run at amazing velocities. Oto's primary Toa tool is his Rhotuka blade. The Rhotuka blade was capable of Launching a 'Slow''' ''Rhotuka when launched. Forms . Trivia * Oto's Kanohi Kakama was never a powerless Matoran mask, as he stole it fully-powered during his time on Stelt, though he wasn't able to use it until he became a Toa. However, it was the default silver color until then, when it changed to gray. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Sonics Category:Sonics Category:De-Matoran